Howl at the Night
A Fantasy Role Play group and storyline. New Player application required before play. * Unknown/Not Listed ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Unknown/Not Listed ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Unknown/Not Listed ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Unknown/Not Listed ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed Legend: :*'' = Open to be played upon approved application only, otherwise is an NPC character. :♀ = Female Character :♂ = Male Character Evil/UnSeelie Fae The Unseelie (Unholy or Unblessed) Court consists of the malicious and evilly-inclined fairies. Unlike the Seelie Court, no offense is necessary to bring down their assaults. As a group (which also consists of their cousins Goblins, Trolls, Bogies, Bogles, Boggars, Abbylubbers and Buttery spirits), they appear at night and assault travelers, often carrying them through the air, beating them, and forcing them to commit such acts as shooting elfshot at cattle. Like the fairies of the Seelie Court, neither are the faeries of the Unseelie court always evil. However, when forced to choose, they will always prefer to harm—rather than help—humans. The Fae from the Unseelie court travel from a doorway from the Faerie dimension to the Human dimension that is unique to the Unseelie court; Seelie Fae cannot use their doorway to the human world, and members of the Unseelie court cannot use the Seelie fae doorway. The Unseelie doorway only opens upon the twilight of the Full Moon, unless the human and Unseelie fae world are in some way connected. * ''Unknown/Not Listed ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Unknown/Not Listed ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Unknown/Not Listed ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Unknown/Not Listed ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed Legend: :*'' = Open to be played upon approved application only, otherwise is an NPC character. :♀ = Female Character :♂ = Male Character The War The war between the Good and the Evil fae began many thousands of years ago in the fae world. There were fae that believed they should rule over both the Fae and human worlds, without mercy; and they became the Evil or Unseelie Fae. There were also fae that believed the magics of their world was balanced by the magic found in the human realm, and that it was important for the humans to reign over their world with the help and guidance of the Fae, and the Fae to reign over their world with minor input of the humans; they became the Seelie Fae. With two very opposing views a war began when the Evil fae realized that they could shift the balance of power like demons, and cause havoc on Earth with their powers. One of their first actions was to create Werewolves, which they thought would kill humans without mercy; but were disappointed when their creations had minds of their own and would eventually assimilate into human life and live in general peace with the humans, though there would always be some werewolves that did not behave and in fact did carry out some of the goals for the elves with their violence against the human world. At some point the fae realized that they would open their respective doors, and limit the opening of the other fae's doorway if they mated with a human to create a new race of powered humans on Earth, or a lower powered Fae in their world: Connecting both worlds. However the task was not easy, as the human had to come into their world of their own power; which was rare as it happened only a few times in a thousand years. And humans were vastly different from the Fae that they had to get to know the humans in order to give them reason to marry and mate with them. For centuries in the Fae world, Thousands of years in the human calendar, the doorway has remained open for the Evil fae giving them the edge on the war. Plot points We will be adding more plot points as we come up with ideas, or others let us know their own ideas for the storyline. We intend to keep this role play going for a very long time, so plot points will be plentiful. If you don't see a plot point you like, contact one of the creators to discuss having your ideas added in. * A human appears in the area near where the Seelie court dwells in the Fae realm. * The human and spouse are separated. * Must escape the grasp of the Fae influence on Earth. * Finds assistance within Colorado, with the Rocky Mountain Werewolves. Legend: : ✔ = Completed Werewolves These are facts of Werewolves; * Evil Faeries originally created the Werewolves, as a way of punishing certain humans. * Werewolves are bitten, not born. * Werewolves are beholden to, and weaker than the one who bit them. They must answer the call to the one who bit them, if they are ever called for. They must obey, and they have no ability to refuse. * Werewolves are immortal. * Werewolves have to change into hulking, powerful wolf-like creatures at the full moon. * In and out of the Werewolf form, bitten humans have heightened instincts and senses. Senses and instincts are more acute around the days before and preceding a full moon. * Werewolves can change at will, though usually when emotions get out of control a bitten human is more likely to change into the wolf-form. Werewolves with good control, acquired through age; can cease, reverse or change at-will the transformation (except at the full moon). * Only silver bullets and weapons can kill a werewolf. However, werewolves cannot kill other werewolves with silver weapons or bullets (they are magically restrained); but can rip each other apart, but it is not a guaranteed kill. * Werewolves, like wolves, have a pack mentality. And like Wolves, werewolves mate for life, but can search out a new mate if their mate is killed. Werewolves tend to seek out human mates, in either form (human or the wolf-hybrid forms). * Werewolves have issues conceiving children, and it is very rare. ** If a werewolf mates with another werewolf, in the wolf-hybrid form; any children from the union will either be still born, or disfigured and will die shortly after birth (though usually a full term pregnancy only happens if the female remains in werewolf form). There are no known werewolves, or humans that were born from a werewolf couple. ** If a werewolf male mates with a female werewolf, in human form; any children from the union will likely be stillborn or miscarried due to the constant change into wolf-hybrid form during each full moon. ** If a werewolf mates with a human, in their human or wolf-hybrid form; The baby will not be a werewolf, but if it is not stillborn, the child will have supernatural powers and abilities. Werewolf Packs )]] There are several packs throughout the United States, Canada, Mexico, and throughout Europe, Africa, Middle East, Asia, Australia, etc. There are several packs throughout the United States, divided up via state boundaries. The Howl at the Night pack (Rocky Mountain Werewolves) covers the areas of Colorado, Wyoming, Utah, Idaho, Oregon, Washington, and Montana. Rocky Mountain Werewolves Alpha / Pack Leader * Chandranath Rendall ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: ''Amaris Rendall ♀ * Pack members * Samuel Birchwood ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Nancy (Human) ♀ * * Trevor Whitehouse ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Emidio de Villa ♂ ** Recognized Mate: Kayla de Villa (Human) ♀ * Ethan Bruckmeier ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Livana Phellan ♀ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Shravani Gemviper ♀ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Fhahana Mineshadow ♀ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Davrry Gaunt ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Elian Fletcher ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Eilsys Alerteyes ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Kevgretor Trickfoot ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Darthana Trickfoot * Ianril Shieldheart ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Wilendithas Tigersoul ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Quokas Gravel ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Crudak Dragoned ♂ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed * Julia (Human) ♀ * ** Recognized Mate: Unknown/Not Listed Legend: :*'' = Open to be played upon approved application only, otherwise is an NPC character. :♀ = Female Character :♂ = Male Character Known Magical people/creatures * Horhand ''(The first Faerie) ♂ * * Alinda Wolfsbane (Faerie) ♀ * * Horlamin (Goblin) ♂ * * Quiemita Beestinger (Elf) ♀ * * Yentiln Beestinger (Elf) ♂ * * Xangretor Harpsorcerer (Faerie) ♂ * * George (Wizard; Jewelry Maker) ♂ * * Victavyre Onyxarm (Gnome) ♀ * * Jason Aragon (Vampire) ♂ * Legend: :*'' = Open to be played upon approved application only, otherwise is an NPC character. :♀ = Female Character :♂ = Male Character Plot Points We will be adding more plot points as we come up with ideas, or others let us know their own ideas for the storyline. We intend to keep this role play going for a very long time, so plot points will be plentiful. If you don't see a plot point you like, contact one of the creators to discuss having your ideas added in. ✔ Ethan Bruckmeier kidnaps the mate of a local werewolf, the werewolf finds his mate and upon finding her realizes she is carrying his (the werewolf) child. Werewolf goes nuts and bites Ethan with the intention of killing him. * A human is found murdered, quite obviously by a werewolf, threatening the werewolf community. Suspects: Ethan Bruckmeier, Samuel Birchwood, Trevor Whitehouse. * Werewolf Summit: Werewolves from across the globe gather to discuss various issues, as well as a group's belief that there is a cure for their affliction (being a werewolf). * Appointing a new Alpha Werewolf: The former Alpha Werewolf has died (suicide, murder, war, natural causes?). Several Werewolves will be up for the position. And after Emidio is found to be a prime candidate his (brother, pack mate?) comes forward to be considered, but also because he has an interest in Emidio's wife. And taking his mate, killing Emidio, and then killing the children Emidio had with Kayla will ensure his place as pack leader/alpha. * Next Summit: A new female werewolf makes herself known. She also happens to be Emidio's former lover, being that Werewolves mate for life this will prove to be a conflict at the summit with other Werewolves, and with Emidio himself. * Emidio takes Kayla and Ethan to the South American jungle where he was first turned to teach them how to live in the wild, in case they should ever need such skills. There, they meet the werewolf that turned Emidio; a wild man with strange ideas of his own. Legend: : ✔ = Completed | PlayerRequirements = No character may be played within the context of this storyline until it has been approved by the creators of this RP group storyline. '''NO EXCEPTIONS.' Labratio and RavenMun are running this storyline as Dungeon Masters: What they say goes. This applies to everything related to the storyline and characters. A DM (Dungeon Master) is the game organizer and participant in charge of creating the details and challenges of a given adventure, while maintaining a realistic continuity of events. In effect, the Dungeon Master controls all aspects of the game, except for the actions of the player characters, and describes to the other players what they see and hear. Failure to get approval on key plot points, or changes in character will result in character approval to be revoked. Failure to accept the decisions of Labratio and RavenMun in the storyline, as it relates to plot and characters, will result in approval being immediately, and permanently revoked. In other words, don't apply for this storyline unless you are prepared to follow the Dungeon Master's guidance. Approval is not guaranteed, and it will likely be difficult to get approval to play a character in this storyline, and Labratio & RavenMun reserve the right to reject any application. All players are welcome to attempt to apply, however. But it should be understood that the difficulty in being approved is in an effort to maintain the storyline's purity. Please submit the following information by email to RavenMun. Approval will automatically be denied to anyone playing in this storyline world before they have submitted their character sheet, or been approved. Questions can be emailed to RavenMun; please do not interrupt any role plays in the room with questions about the storyline, as much better responses can be given via email. Your Name/Username: Character Name: Character Level: Species: Character Class (level 20 or higher can have dual classes): ::* Barbarian ::** Single Class Barbarian's: Can read/write? (Yes/No) ::* Bard ::* Cleric ::** Choose two or three domains: Air, Animal, Chaos, Death, Destruction, Earth, Evil, Fire, Good, Healing, Knowledge, Law, Luck, Magic, Plant, Protection, Strength, Sun, Travel, Trickery, War, Water. ::** Energy type: Positive/Healing, Negative/Harmful, Neutral. ::* Druid ::* Fighter ::* Monk ::** Level 6 or above, Choose three: Improved Grapple, Stunning Fist, Combat Reflexes, Deflect Arrows, Improved Disarm, Improved Trip ::* Paladin ::* Ranger ::** Combat track (Choose one): Archery or Two-weapon fighting ::** Ranger favored enemies (choose up to 7, higher the level the higher the amount): Aberration, Animal, Construct, Dragon, Elemental, Fey, Giant, Humanoid (aquatic), Humanoid (dwarf), Humanoid (elf), Humanoid (goblinoid), Humanoid (gnoll), Humanoid (gnome), Humanoid (halfling), Humanoid (human), Humanoid (orc), Humanoid (reptilian), Magical Beast, Monstrous Humanoid, Ooze, Outsider (air), Outsider (chaotic), Outsider (earth), Outsider (evil), Outsider (fire), Outsider (good), Outsider (lawful), Outsider (native), Outsider (water), Plant, Undead, Vermin ::* Rogue ::* Sorcerer ::** Choose familiar: None, Bat, Cat, Hawk, Lizard, Owl, Rat, Raven, Snake, Toad, Weasel. ::** Specialization: Generalist, Abjurer, Conjuror, Diviner, Enchanter, Evoker, Illusionist, Necromancer, Transmuter. ::* Wizard ::** Choose familiar: None, Bat, Cat, Hawk, Lizard, Owl, Rat, Raven, Snake, Toad, Weasel. ::** Specialization: Generalist, Abjurer, Conjuror, Diviner, Enchanter, Evoker, Illusionist, Necromancer, Transmuter. ::* Prestige (Royal class. By default abilities include two classes (see above classes). Higher level may specialize in more than two classes) Affiliation: (Howl at the Moon will be an affiliation that you should add AFTER approval) Relatives: (Each relative will need to be applied for if they are played characters or have any function to serve in the storyline) Place Of Birth: Base Of Operations: Gender: Height: Weight: Eyes: Hair: Unusual Features: Citizenship: Marital Status: Occupation: Education: Skills: ::* General skills. ::* Powers (Specialized species skills) ::* Abilities ::* Strengths ::* Character Class specialized skills. ::* Weaknesses Weapons (if any): ::* Simple Weapons ::* Martial Weapons (Throwing axes, War Hammer, Guisarme, Longbow, etc.) ::* Exotic Weapons (Dire Flail, Gnome Hooked Hammer, Two-bladed Sword, Dwarven Urgrosh, etc.) Defense: ::* Shield ::* Armor Other: ::* Other languages spoken ::* Other skills ::* Essential equipment Character History/Background: Sample Post: You can put all of this information on a character sheet, by filling out a template on your character's page. You can then email RavenMun a link to the character sheet for approval. | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} Category:Werewolf Category:werewolves Category:Werewolves in games Category:Fictional werewolves Category:Howl at the Night Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy RPG Category:Fantasy Based Category:Mythological